projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Dillion's Vulnerability Blog
What's up! Dillion in the house! xD (sighs)Hard week, man. This week required everyone to get vulnerable. It was like sad seeing everyone tell about their rocked past. I felt bad for them. I mean compared what happened to some of them my life doesn't compare. I don't think this was my best week. I mean I'm not sad about my past. I mean I don't want to go in my room and cry about it, ya know? *rubs head* I mean I think I'm more angry about it. I mean I just felt like my father should have stepped up for me and my brothers. He should have taught us how to act. I mean yeah I knew right from wrong. But you know I was just a kid without a mother and a father who didn't really care. And I had these two older brothers who heavily influenced me *shrugs* .............so like who else was I supposed to be? I'm just happy I shaped up for the better. Because if I hadn't I would have never got the chance to be on this show. And I'm really happy for this opportunity. I think it was incredible. And I'm like so lucky for the chance. And I can't wait to prove everyone wrong about me. Meeting Emily and Dot was awesome. They're both really sweet. They both look like they wouldn't hurt a soul. And they did give good advice. Performing Skyscraper and Chasing Cars was a little of a challenge because of the emotion that I had to challenge, but I think that I pulled it off. I mean I'm here another week, so I think I'm doing fine. I hope to keep doing fine too. Actually I want to do better. I want to excel. Moving on there were other things that went on this week. First things first, what the hell did Roxi call herself doing? (chuckles) Being all sweet and nice? Please, it was like the Wicked Witch of the West acting like she didn't want to be wicked anymore. *laughs and then shakes head* It totally didn't work. Being nice doesn't look good on her. I mean I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I just acted like I was happy that she did that for me. But I really hope she doesn't try to start being all sweet on me and stuff. I'm gonna have to be like:Uh, no! You're not the one for me. Our personalities would never mix. It'd be like putting two pitbulls together that hate each other. Point is...................the answer is no. Just no. Speaking of girls, did you see Audri give me a hug?Like Best.Moment.Ever! I didn't even see it coming. She was like "Aww" and then all of a sudden she's hugging me. Like you know I'm not one for wanting people to pity me..........but her pity is like adorable. I was like, "Score!" I mean you won't believe how happy I was when I found out that the father of her daughter and her weren't together any more. *shakes head* I mean like I'm not happy that she was in all that pain....................but I mean she's single. Which gives me open access to start going after her. One of the best things to find out. Cameron went home tonight. He was another one of those cool dudes. It sucks to see go home. It sucks to see anyone go home. We're all here with all these dreams. It just really sucks. But life goes on. And I have to stay on my A-Game and make sure that I stay safe and accomplish what I came here to do. So tune in for me next week. I'm totally gonna flirt with Audri some more. Hey, say what you want. But now I know she likes my vibe. Oh and don't miss me as I rock out like I'm gonna do everyweek. (smiles at the camera) I'm Dillion Summer......................... * gives peace sign* and I'm out! Category:Blog posts